


Nose Dive

by CallmePhire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Evil Plans, Gabriel is an asshole, Gentle Dom Dean Winchester, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Photographer Castiel (Supernatural), Poor Castiel (Supernatural), Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Pornstar Dean Winchester, Voyeurism, maybe there's a story in here somewhere, plot?, porn director Gabriel, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmePhire/pseuds/CallmePhire
Summary: Gabriel needs a favor and Castiel doesn't feel he's qualified. He thought he was in over his head when he said yes. Seriously, he had no idea the type of nose dive he just agreed to.
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 13
Kudos: 81





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyyy Here's my first one shot! Got this idea in my head literally this morning and wrote it all out in the same day. Hope you enjoy! ( low-key this has potential to be a multi-chapter, but I wanna see how it does first. Let me know if I should keep writing!)

Castiel doesn’t want this. He’d rather be anywhere but where he is right now. A frigid mountain side filming goats, a depth of the ocean where he’d at risk for getting eaten by a shark, or getting stung by a jelly fish on the coast of Australia. Anything seemed like a better job than this one. As per usual he can’t find it in himself to say no to his brother. That’s how he found himself in some really expensive, rented out Villa…….

Shooting a porno.

This was not at all his cup of tea. Not even by a longshot would he every willingly put himself in a situation like this. Castiel was a nature photographer. Animals, trees, mating rituals. That was more his kind of thing. He worked for a well-known magazine and he loved his job, loved the effort it required of him. Castiel was much better suited for the outdoors, filming creatures he didn’t have to speak to. He produced some amazing work in his time, and even liked his co-workers. How many people can say that? Though his boss was a bit of a flirt they were still friends, and his desire to sleep with Castiel never became a problem.  
Gabriel on the other had wasn’t that good with a camera, but he was amazing at honing his vision and giving instructions. That’s why he became a director. He didn’t like that Castiel called his ‘films’ pornos, he prefers the term ‘erotica’. In Castiel’s eyes it doesn’t make a difference. His brother was desperate this go around though. Apparently he’d reached some kind of goal in the porn world. People were starting to know his name, and the money was rolling in. his cameraman getting the flu happened at the worst time possible.

This particular shoot was his ‘big break’. Whatever the hell that meant in the porn industry. Castiel had rolled his eyes when Gabriel broke out the theatrics to get him to say yes. Now don’t get him wrong, he was no issues with porn of the people who make it. If that’s the line of work you choose then by all means go forth and do. His issue was solely with his brother and the way he talked about his work in a way to intentionally make him uncomfortable. To get him back Castiel had Gabriel under the guise that he was too proper to watch porn. He’d rather be an active participant that to he so far into the third party grid that he had to watch from a computer screen. Plus viruses. It annoyed the hell out of his brother and that was always the goal.

Now let it be secretly known that Castiel was in fact an avid porn watcher (there’s no other term for people like him). He had his preferences and even had a favorite star. He really only liked solo scenes. The lack of authenticity was astronomical in couples and threesome scenes. The fake groans and grunts deterred him entirely. A guy alone in a room, doing whatever he pleased, those were the types of things he was into. One star in particular would have him finishing before the video was even over. Of course he didn’t share this information with his brother. It was all too personal and no doubt would find its way into family dinner conversation.  
The other downside to this whole thing was having to watch a bunch of his Gabe’s previous films to get a feel for their style of filming. He made it a point of avoiding anything Gabriel directed, and now he was drowning in it. Saying no to Gabriel was like taking a bottle from a hungry baby, it made him feel cruel and he didn’t want to look at the reaction he’d received. Gabe was the only brother of his (besides his twin) that he could stomach for long periods of time. Though he was a master trickster and often made every situation as unbearable as possible, he was still very much in Castiel’s corner. He was loyal to a fault and always ready to defend him. Saying no to this, when he genuinely needed help and support was just something Castiel couldn’t do.

Speaking of Gabriel, the man was sweating and pacing as they waited for the star of the show to…well…show up. He refused to tell Castiel who the person was so he could get acclimated to what he should do while filming. Maybe there were certain angles or shot preferences for this individual. He didn’t know the first thing about filming these types of videos. Gabriel was effectively leaving him in the dark. He must’ve had a lot riding on this because he hadn’t seen him this nervous since his wedding day. Even then with Castiel being the best man, he’d had to find creative ways to distract him to a sense of calm.

“Gabriel you must stop pacing. It’s driving me mad.”

“I’ve got a lot to lose on this one lil bro. If I fuck this up I’m basically destroying my career and tainting others.”

“Maybe you should…reschedule it.”

“No, no I’ve never done that before and I can’t do it now.”

“You’re cameraman, who’s essentially your partner in crime is out sick. Pretty good reason to reschedule.”

His brother sighed loudly and rubbed a hand through his styled hair. He stopped pacing thank goodness, but now he was looking at Castiel with an expression of no emotion. It was making him uneasy to say the least. Everyone had the nerve to say he was the intimidating. His iciest glare didn’t have anything on Gabe’s face right now.

“You said you’d do this for me.”

“I am. I’m here aren’t I?”

“Yeah—yeah you are.” And just like that he was back to his smile, inappropriate self. “He should be here soon. You ready?”

“Yes, it’s a him? you’ve told me nothing about out subject today.”

“This isn’t paint class Cassie. He’s not a subject, he’s a star.”

“Well whoever he is you’ve purposely told me nothing about this individual.”

“Gotta keep you on your toes sweet cheeks.” He said as he pinched Castiel’s face.

And just like that they were children again and not full grown men, they began swatting and poking at each other until the was a knock on the door. They sprang apart as if preparing for a scolding from mother instead of the real reason they were there. Gabriel with a smirk and a saucy wink went to get the door while Castiel busied himself with his camera.

“Hey Gabriel. Sorry I’m a little late. Had some trouble finding this place.”

Sweet mother nature. Castiel knew that voice.

“No problem man. Me and my bro had some issues getting here too. The bathroom is over there, down the hall and to the right.”

Footsteps sound and as Castiel looked up he was faced with Dean Winchester. Well, first he was faced with his firm chest, but as his head moved his eyes slid with it, until their eyes met.

“Hey brother of Gabriel.” He smiled and thrusted a hand in his direction.

Took a few seconds for his brain to upload the fact that he was supposed to greet this other worldly creature.

“Castiel. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” He prayed his hand wasn’t sweaty.

“Nice to meet you too Cas.” His smile had the nerve to get brighter. “Well I better get ready. Don’t wanna take up too much of y’all time.”

He walked away and it felt like time started to flow again. Castiel could barely breathe and he just said hello and shook the man’s hand. How the hell was he supposed to film the scene?! He turned to find Gabriel smirking with his hands on his hips.

“Why didn’t you tell me I was filming Dean Winchester?!” he snapped in the most aggressive whisper he could muster.

“Thought it would be a nice surprise.”

“Gabriel, this is beyond the worst prank you’ve ever pulled on me. You need to reschedule. I can’t do this.” he began packing his belongings.

“Wait bro! No come on don’t do this to me please. You know how big he is in the industry. I need this! Please Cassie.”

“You knew!”

“You don’t delete your browser history.” He shrugged.

“Is Balthazar even sick?!”  
“Um—“

“Ready for my close up fellas.” Dean emerged from the bathroom naked as a native of Eden.

Castiel was almost positive this is what having a stroke felt like. This could be his own personal heaven if it weren’t for his dickhead brother being there. That just made it hell. Obviously he was tied to a rack somewhere being tortured and this is the terrible fantasy his mind was being force fed to make it all worse.  
Dean was all hard lines and refined muscles, clearly covered in body oil. On closer inspection, he even had some sparse glitter on his chest. His skin was absolutely golden in this lighting. Castiel felt the pull to pick up a paint brush more than a camera. He did his damndest to shove all of that aside and show at least an ounce of professionalism.  
While Gabriel was giving final instruction, Castiel was readying his already fried brain. The only words he caught from Gabriel were telling Dean to ‘don’t worry about me, just put on a show’. His brother went to sit on the arm chair in the back of the room before giving the cue to start. Watching Dean through the lens was hard, he wanted to watch him in real life, without a piece of equipment in the way.

The man sat on the bed, an array of toys around him. Castiel had no idea when those got there, but he was thrilled to see each and every one used. Dean was propped up on way too many pillows for a normal person’s bed, but the bleached white of them made his skin glow all the more. He looked right at the camera licking his lips. Castiel found himself licking his own as well.

Dean started at the top of his chest, soft looking hands trailing down his torso, completely bypassing his flaccid cock and rubbing at his spread thighs. He did that twice before he stopped to tweak at his nipples. Goodness Castiel wanted to be those hands to bad. As Dean continued pulling and twisting at the reddened nubs his cock began to lift with interest. Once it was at full attention, one hand left his check to begin tugging at it. This was when the noises begun and Castiel lost all hope at not getting aroused. It felt like Dean was simultaneously watching him and the camera. It was at least 100 degrees in the room now.  
He slid down the bed some to be more on his back and Castiel had no choice but to get closer. Dean’s other hand flung out in search of the first toy. A little black bullet vibrator. With practiced precision he flicked it on and began rubbing it against his entrance all without looking away from the camera. Aside from the buzz of the device Dean’s heavy breathing was the only noise to be heard in the room. Castiel chanced a glance at his brother to see if he required some direction and the fucker was on his phone texting who knows who. Useless.

Back in the fire, Dean was getting into it now, his hips doing little circles as he turned up with vibration. Castiel zoomed in a bit to get a closer shot. He was hard as steel now and there was no getting away from that. Dean suddenly threw the little toy across the room in frustration before grabbing a bright blue dildo. He needed his other hand to apply a generous amount of lube on the toy. At this point Castiel had to try with every ounce of his being not to moan as he watched the man slowly insert the toy inside of him. He’d give up his life savings to be that neon colored piece of silicone.

“Fuck.” Dean moaned once the toy was fully inside him.

He took a second to get his bearings and then he was off. Tugging on his cock and shoving the toy inside of him like a man on a mission. He threw his head back with a groan, forcing Castiel to move even closer. He focused on where the toy was disappearing into his body before widening the shot and getting Dean’s shaking legs. This, this right here was why Dean was Castiel’s favorite person to watch. Though he was ‘putting on a show’ as his brother put it, the man was clearly actually enjoying himself. That realness was what god Castiel hooked. It was why he was so damn close to coming in his pants right now.  
Dean looked up, and when he did he was definitely looking at Castiel now and not the camera. Unconsciously he had moved forward even more, standing right at the edge of the bed. His legs were no longer in the shot now, it was just his furiously moving toy hand and everything above it. His moans were constant now, the man was clearly about to orgasm.

“Ugh! Ca—fuck!” he yelled out as his cock spilled over.

He removed the toy and flung it across the room as well. Castiel continued filming Dean’s afterglow. Goodness the man was magnificent in this moment. Totally unwound and raw, it was beautiful. His brilliant eyes were closed and his lips hung open and reddened. He was truly a vision. When his eyes opened Castiel stopping filming and stepped back to his original starting point.

“That was amazing!” Gabriel clapped and shouted.

He scared the shit out of Castiel and he felt his erection immediately began to flag. He’d forgotten all about his brother and his heckles raised at the sound of his voice. So wrapped up in the bundle of Dean and his camera, alas, the illusion was shattered. Between the two of them talking and Dean excusing himself to clean up Castiel had gotten everything put away. When he was finished his brother approached him with a shit eating grin and a huge ego.

“That was fun huh?”

“I don’t think I would call it that.” he grumbled.

“Oh come on! You can’t be too mad at me. Not after that.”

“I’m furious with you Gabriel. You’ve once again invaded my privacy and used it against me. I will be doing you no more favors of this nature ever again.”

“Cassie, I just wanted to—“

“No Gabriel you’ve crossed the line. No more porn for me—ever.”

“Are you gonna at least edit it?”

“No I will send you the file and you can handle that.”  
Just then Dean walked out of the bathroom in his regular clothes and that shining smile back on his face. He completely bypassed Gabriel and went right for Castiel. He found it quite hard to look the other man in the eye after all of that.

“So Cas—Gabriel told me you’re gonna edit the video.”

“Um—well—“

“Mind if I swing by and watch you do that?” he smiled and gave Castiel quite the obvious once over.

“I suppose you can.” He grinned.


	2. Up and Down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo my muse is tossing itself between three different stories. Today it was this one so I have a tiny bit to add to it. Anyways enjoy! I'm taking requests for this one if you guys have any.

Castiel was a moron, the king of idiots if you will. Somehow, he’s not to clear on exactly how since he’s been wearing rose colored glasses since the moment Dean walked into the room, but the man was now in his apartment. He was sitting on his secondhand couch, drinking his beer, waiting for Chinese food to arrive that he paid for. Back against the cushion behind him, bowlegs spread wide, just as comfortable as if he was sitting on a friends couch. They were not friends, coworkers at best, and Castiel was simply lost on what to do here. After making sure Dean was fine, because he wasn’t totally hopeless as a host, he’d gone to his room under the guise of getting his laptop so that he could calm the hell down. It was a hard task, but he couldn’t just leave the man sitting out there by himself, he wouldn’t have time for another excuse.

With the shakiest inhale he left the room, with laptop in hand.

Dean was on his phone now, looking half angry and half confused at whatever was on the screen. As Castiel took his seat he locked the phone, shoving it into his pocket, and putting his attention on the other man.

“I hate getting ass offers.” He groaned.

“How is the offer….ass?”

“Well the director isn’t so bad, but the dude shooting it sucks, and the other co-star is someone I never want to work with again.”

“Are you going to reject it?” he opened his editing software, and plugged in the memory card so he can begin what they are there for.

“Of course! So Gabriel told me that was your first shoot. I liked working with him. I think I want to do another shoot with him if he’s got anything good coming up.” He waggled his eyebrows as he smirked.

“Yes. I’m actual a nature photographer. I sometimes dabble in other things, but never this industry.”

“Why not?” he shrugged. “I thought you were pretty damn good.”

“Thank you for that, but Gabriel simply needed a favor. Normally our cousin is his camera man.”

“Keeping it all in the family huh? Hope it wasn’t too uncomfortable for you.” Dean looked a little unsure of himself then.

Huh? Was Dean actually fishing for how he felt about this? That was….sweet, but totally unnecessary. He wasn’t at all uncomfortable, quite the opposite, and that was the issue. This was all some weird prank that worked out in his favor. He doubted that Gabriel would call on him again. Balthazar enjoyed his life behind the porn camera, he was experienced, far more that his brother, and that was the place that he wanted to be.

“I was just out of my element.”

He tabbed up the window for editing, trying to get this moving. Not that he wasn’t enjoying Dean’s company, it was simply weird seeing him only through a screen for so long and now having the man sitting next to him. It was jarring at best. The video was beginning, he wanted to watch it all the way through before he went back and made changes, that was his normal process anyway. Deciding to take a different approach since his mind was fogged over with the body heat Dean was putting off. He started with the first 5 minutes of the video, where Dean was just feeling himself up. Watching it again he felt like he was still in that room. Dean was truly made to be in front of the camera just like Castiel was meant to be behind it. The way the man commanded attention, just the twinkle in his eye could made for intense art work. His hands alternated with rough and gentle touches to himself was lovely. He wanted to be those hands as much as he just wanted to tell him what to do to himself. He’d even be satisfied watching just as he was today. Listening to his breathing steadily getting louder as his arousal told hold of him.

Castiel pulled the laptop further up his lap towards his stomach in hopes of hiding any chubbing up that would inevitably happen. Dean was motionless beside him, not even watching the screen. Castiel could see out the corner of his eye that he was watching him. It shouldn’t send prickles up his spine as Dean had come here to watch him edit. The feeling he was getting from this, however, was that this was something entirely different.

He went back and fixed bits and pieces of the video, and he felt Dean subtly shift closer. As the part with the small vibrator played, Castiel was completely aroused. This was a mistake, a terrible mistake. The heat from his laptop was getting to him, and the weight of it did nothing to dampen his arousal. He made a point not to move, any bit of friction and he was done for.

“This looks really good Cas.” The man’s husky voice rang out much closer than he thought it would.

“Yeah.” He gulped. “We did a good job.”

“ _You_ did a marvelous job. Look at the lighting, the way you caught every expression on my face.”

It was getting to the dildo part and he hadn’t even bothered editing the previous portion fully. He was thoroughly distracted now, and there was no turning down his excitement. It felt good to have Dean compliment him like this. He’d received praise for his work many times over the years, winning himself some awards here and there, but nothing compared to hearing the star of his spank bank telling him that he was good at this.

“You zoomed in on my hole Cas?” he sighed. “Did you like how it looked? All that shiny lube, bright blue dildo going in and out of me.”

“Yes.”

“I imagined it was you Cas.”

Castiel felt like a man possessed. He was almost trembling now, the need to move, to get something, was getting to be too much for him. Like a coil pushed down tight, he was bound to spring the second the pressure eased up.

“I noticed you getting hard while we were shooting. Did you enjoy yourself? My legs shaking, trying to push myself over the edge.”

Dean moved boldly now, until they were touching shoulder to knee. He jostled the laptop a bit, moving it on top of his painful erection. He had no choice but to let out the moan he’d been keeping inside for the last 10 minutes.

“You managed to even catch the sweat on my neck. Such a good job Cas.”

“Dean—please.”

“I’ll give you what you need, but you gotta finish the video first.”

He nodded and redoubled his efforts to actually doing some editing. Dean took it upon himself to start placing kisses on his neck, making matters worse. Still he tried and did manage to get some done. It was definitely something he’d have to do by himself, so he could concentrate.

“You taste so good Cas. Couldn’t take my eyes off you since I walked in.”

At least they had that in common. Castiel was done for as soon as he’d heard the man’s voice. To see all that naked skin in 3-d just for him had been amazing. He was truly gorgeous and just exuded this aura of other worldliness that Castiel was hopeless against. From the first video he’d brought of Dean’s he was done for.

As on-screen Dean sped up with the toy, Dean in real life pushed the laptop towards his knees before rubbing at the obvious bulge he was doing a terrible job at covering. He alternated between rubbing and stroking the best he could with Castiel’s jeans in the way. It didn’t take long at all since he was ramped up so much between the video and Dean’s insistent touches.

“You like to watch Cas?”

“Mhm.” He moaned.

“I’d love to put on a show for you one day. Recreate this scene in your bedroom. You sitting at the edge just watching me go to town on myself.”

Castiel gave some thought to that, and he was finished. The metaphorical spring was lose now, and he came along side on screen Dean.

“Damn.” Dean moaned, watching him come down slowly.

As he gathered his breath and the pieces of his brain, he turned to look at the other man, only to have their lips meet in a heated kiss. His hand shot out to wrap around the back of Dean’s neck, pulling him closer and biting his bottom lip. The only thing that caused them to pull back was the sound of his doorbell.

“That’s the food.” He grumbled, a bit peeved at having to stop.

“That’s alright. You enjoy your afterglow, I’ll get it.”

He listened and sat there with the finished video still on his lap. Nothing else was going to get done tonight so he sat his laptop on the coffee table. Dean came back smiling with the large, overpacked bag of food. It smelled amazing and was somehow right on time. Castiel had a habit of being peckish after any kind of sexual activity.

“Oh did you finish editing?” the man asked as Castiel began loading up his plate with food.

“You know I didn’t Dean.”

“Don’t blame me.” He chuckled.

“It’s entirely your fault.”

He laughed fully at that. Clearly taking pleasure in being Castiel’s weakness.

“I couldn’t help myself. You looked so damn cute just sitting here struggling.” He grabbed his own food. “Guess you’ll have to finish up when I’m not here huh?”

“I will.”

“Shame. I’d like to do this again.”

Yeah Castiel was done for.


	3. Play Button

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where all of this is coming from, but here we are! My muse is in a weird spot right now, so......yup. Hope you enjoy!

Castiel exchanged numbers with Dean and had no idea what to do from here. He wasn’t really the dating type, so greatly wrapped up in his work to pay attention to anything else. Rarely even spent time with his family outside of his biweekly dinners with Gabriel when they could. His job was his life and he was fine with that, business was a little slow now and he made it a point to make time for those who remained in his life.

After the whole distraction and wonderful orgasm that Dean had provided him they spent a good deal of time just talking and hanging out. He’d put on a movie they’d already seen just to have a little background noise while they ate and chat. It felt more like a first date than a post coital hangout. Castiel had very much wanted to satisfy Dean as well, but the man had denied him, telling him he could take care of him next time. It was nice to hear that there was a possibility of a future and that this wasn’t just a one and done.

The problem was how to get that to happen.

It had been a week since he’d seen Dean and his phone was pretty much silent. At first he was a little peeved that the man hadn’t contacted him, but well, he hadn’t put in any effort either so the blame was divided equally. It certainly takes two to tango, specifically regarding the things he wanted to do with Dean.

After 3 failed attempts he managed to finish editing the video and sending it off to his brother. Gabriel was through the roof when he watched it. He wanted to hire Castiel on full-time but he vehemently declined. It wasn’t that he didn’t enjoy himself, Dean had seen and experienced how much Castiel did like the job very much. It was more so his brother that he didn’t want to deal with. Gabriel was a whirlwind nightmare on a good day, and doing more than he already had was raising his blood pressure just thinking about it.

Nature was where he belonged. Nature was where he was going to stay.

He wondered if Dean took that job that he was so against. Maybe he was due for another shoot with Gabriel. These were all questions that he could ask the man himself if he could gather the courage to send a simple text. What would be even start with? A simple hello just seemed too plain, nothing would come of that. He could go straight for the point and ask when was the next time they could see each other whether in his apartment or another more public space. Castiel found he was happy with either. He wasn’t just interested in Dean’s body after all. Underneath all the irresistible glory was an interesting man that he wanted to get to know.

Gosh why was he so scared to talk to the man. He was just a person after all. A very sexy, slightly famous person, but that should be irrelevant to someone like Castiel. Dean isn’t the first celebrity to meet, just the type of celebrity he was.

Before he could make a decision, the other man made it for him. It was in the middle of a meeting with a new magazine he was working with.

The first text was a simple 'Hey Cas' so he’d responded with a greeting of his own. From there they went back and forth sorting of catching up with one another. Since Dean has taken that first step it have Castiel a little bit of courage of his own. He'd asked when the man was free and was happy to find that his weekend was open. Now he just had to figure out what they would do together. The conversation took a turn, however when Dean had asked what he was doing right then. He'd told him of course, to which Dean replied that he wanted to send him something of the X rated persuasion. He was clearly asking for permission and while Castiel appreciated that a clear line of 'consent must be granted first’ he was still amongst others at the time. Dean rectified that by telling him to look at it when he got home. The man said he’d been curious to hear his reaction.

Without another thought Castiel agreed. In his mind Dean would just be sending him a lewd photo, something for him to gawk at now, getting a bit aroused by, and put it out of his mind for later when he wasn’t in public. He was quite excited about that prospect. But that would be just too easy wouldn’t it. What he’d received was a video. The thumbnail was of deans soft, large hands spreading his firm round cheeks. The play button sat taunting him, placed right over Dean’s entrance.

This was far more than what he hoped for. It was insanely tempting to turn down the volume and watch a few seconds of it while his phone was under the table. There was so much risk though, just a little turn of the head and the person next to him could see what was going on in his lap. He quickly locked the phone just as that thought crossed his mind. This was a new magazine he was working with and he needed to make a good impression with them because there was a lot of money on the table. The absolute last thing he needed was to be known as the guy who watches explicit content when he should be listening to the meeting. He could be fired or worse, kept on and everyone is disgusted with him. At least now, he could fake listening, because he certainly wasn’t.

From the resolution of the thumbnail he could see that the video was shot really well. Was it an excerpt from a shoot? Or was this a homemade video that Dean made for Castiel alone? He would ask the man later. Giving it much more thought, he would very much like it if this was a video just for his viewing pleasure. Gosh, to think of Dean taking the time to make such a thing for him had the familiar spark of arousal coursing around from his middle. He needed to get out of this meeting like yesterday.

88888888888888888888888888

Like a bat out of hell he jetted out of that meeting room without another thought for anyone else. Normally he’d stick around, trying to be friendly with his new coworkers, but today was not that day. The headquarters of this magazine was about a half hour drive away from his home. That was way too long for his lack of patience right now, but he had no choice but to endeavor.

Maybe he did break a few traffic laws but he shaved a good 10 minutes off his route thanks to his gps and its random side routes. He burst into his apartment breathing heavy due to him running up the stairs. Whipping his phone out of his pocket he saw that he had a few more texts from Dean. Needing to first set the mood, he sat it on his night stand. He took his lube out of the draw and removed his dress pants, thoughts of the thumbnail alone had him half hard for the last 2 hours. Once his shirt was removed he was ready.

Dean: Have you watched it yet?

Dean: Cas?

You: I just got home. I’m about to watch it now.

He’d look at any further responses when he was done. For now, it was time to dive into it. Clicking the play button he was rattling with energy. It began with the image of the thumbnail, Dean just spreading and squeezing his cheeks, letting them go and doing it all over again. Castiel was ramrod straight at this point but it was only a 10 minute video so he wanted to draw this out. It wasn’t time yet to touch himself. With a dry finger Dean poked and prodded at the hole, with his headphones on he could pick up all the background noise including Dean’s heavy breathing. It appeared that he was in the bathroom from the lighting and the countertop in front of him. No wonder it looked so good.

The telltale sound of a cap being opened was loud in his ears and that meant Dean was getting down to business. He rubbed it around the area for a bit and then began pushing that digit in. He let it sit for a moment before he just went to town on it. Pushing in and out, twisting and tugging on the area. Castiel wanted nothing more than to have Dean right in front of him, doing this before his face.

He pulled himself from his boxers as Dean inserted another finger. The pressure was getting to him and he needed to relieve it. Pouring his own glob of lube, he began stroking up and down, rolling his sack in his other hand. He kept the pace slow as the man on the screen began to vocalize his enjoyment. He let go of his sack, getting those fingers on his chest, rolling his nipples between his fingers alternately. Dean was up to three fingers now, and you could see the slight tremor in his upper thighs. That was all well and good, but what did Castiel in was the moaning, the groans and heavy breaths was what was doing him in. He joined in on Dean’s song with noises of his own.

“Dean fuck.”

The man was going insane on his entrance at this point, fingers moving at a quick pace and going quite deep within him. Half bent over at this point, and he was still moving with such an intensity it was insane. Castiel was almost mad himself with pleasure. Mind blank except for whatever Dean was doing. He couldn’t even recall the last time he blinked.

Castiel was right there. Right fucking there, just one more thing and he was done for.

“Cas, Cas, oh.” He moaned.

Hearing his name falling out of the man’s mouth right at the precipice of pleasure was the perfect thing to end him. Oh what a way to go. His member erupted, shooting up and landing on his thighs. His upper body folded over as all his muscles clenched together in ecstasy.

When he was finished and breathing through the lingering aftershocks, he ripped the headphones off of his head and laid back on the pillows behind him. That was the hardest he’d come in quite a while and once his head was screwed on correctly, he’d texted Dean back letting him know.

Dean: Glad you enjoyed it

Cas: You shot that yourself?

Dean: I’m not a all time professional like you but I know a thing or two 😉

Cas: Well it was amazing. Is that for a scene?

Dean: Nah that was just for you. When are we gonna meet up Cas?

Cas: When are you free?

Dean: we talked about this lol. This weekend. next shoot isn’t for another two weeks

Dean: Wanna do something like that in person

Cas: I want that as well

Dean: figure it out and let me know 😉 


	4. Irresponsible? Probably

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what happened, but this popped into my head. Yet another dose of plot in my porn. Hope you enjoy!!

Castiel was wracking his brain with what they could possibly do while hanging out. He wanted privacy, but he didn’t want Dean to think that the sex was all that he was after. Sure it was a large part of what he hoped would happen when they met up again, but that wasn’t all he wanted. Maybe they should go to dinner, something quaint and quiet, a little hole in the wall where they could get a table off from everyone else. That would be nice, just sit and talk, enjoying each other’s presence until they could go back to his apartment and enjoy some other things. Dean seemed like a food guy, he knew a few restaurants that offered the kind of atmosphere that he was after. The man really enjoyed the Chinese food that they had the other night, but they couldn’t go there, that place was too good and always packed. It was a family place after all, totally opposite vibe than what he was going for.

He hoped Dean wasn’t a club type of person, that would ruin all of this. He wanted both of their heads to be clear for whatever festivities took place after they left. Castiel had a tendency to make grave decisions when heavily intoxicated, and where Dean was concerned, he didn’t want to do that. The man was someone he had his sights on, having regrets would soil whatever they were right now.

Was Dean as much of a coffee man as he was? Taking in several cups a day like he had been for the last few years wasn’t at all healthy, but tell that to early morning Castiel. That guy would behead the nearest anything that came between him and caffeine at first thing. Coffee would be easy, due to his addiction he was aware of all the good spots within a 10 mile radius of his residence. Wouldn’t be difficult at all to sit over some pastries and past the time with good conversation until the steam stop flowing and their mouths were covered in crumbs.

As he imagined it, he found that he liked that idea the best. Now he just had to bring it up to the other man.

You: Do you like coffee? I know a great place we can sit and talk

Dean: Of course I like coffee. Send me the when and where and it’s a date

Was it in fact a date? He really did hope so.

888888888888888888888888

Saturday arrived and Castiel was a wreck. Somehow Gabriel found out about him hanging out with Dean and made a big deal about it. He suspected the man in question told him, but he couldn’t fault him. He didn’t know Gabriel like he did. His brother was a menace, everything was a production to him, that’s why the industry he was in is perfect for him. Should probably push his way into Hollywood too, he’d be the poster child for dramatics.

They were just getting coffee and talking, but no, to Gabriel they were going on a yacht in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea with the global elites. Both he and Balthazar showed up with garment bags of clothes that they thought Castiel should wear. How they knew his sizes he’ll never know, but he wasn’t at all surprised at this. He vetoed all of the suites, kept one of them for in case he planned to take Dean somewhere fancy, and once they got to the casual clothes he was less irritated.

“Cassie I really think you should go with the red. It’s much more suited for you.”

“Bal you’re wrong. The cardigan combo looks much nicer. How about the Kent glasses though?”

“I do not require eyewear as I have 20/20 vision.” He deadpanned.

“We know that,” he said with an accompanying eyeroll, “You’re going to a coffee shop for crying out loud, you gotta look the part.”

“This isn’t a movie Gabriel, I’m meeting up with a…friend to enjoy time with.”

“A friend.” Balthazar mocked. “Yes and I’m dying my hair pink this weekend.”

“Do I need to remind you that the only reason why you met Dean in the first place was due to me breaking into your spank bank?” Gabriel laughed.

“During your retelling of this fine tale you failed to mention why you were on his computer in the first place.”

“Yes Gabriel. Do tell.” He barked.

“I don’t even remember actually. My brain wiped clean once I found all that wonderful browsing history.”

“How did you even know that Dean would reciprocate my attraction toward him?”

“I didn’t. I’ve wanted to work with the dude for awhile now. He’s a goldmine and a picky one at that. I’ve got a lot riding on this little hipster date too.”

“Oh Gabe for heavens sake.” Balthazar groaned.

“What? If he’s banging our little bro there’s no way he’ll want to say no to me. Hell that’s why I asked Cassie to shoot some of the scenes I got coming up.”

“So you’re not here to support me. You’re here to support your pockets?” he began packing the clothes into the garment bags with annoyance. “Then you can just leave and I’ll wear something Balthazar suggests.”

“Wait no! That’s not entirely what I’m here for.” His eyes looked between Balthazar’s smug grin, and Castiel’s angry packing. “I do want you to be happy man. You edited the scene we did, you with that camera and Dean got instant chemistry. The guy almost said your name when he came.”

“No he didn’t.” he scoffed.

“Watch it again. I’m a lot of things and a liar ain’t one of em.”

“That in itself is a lie Gabriel.” Balthazar added.

“Wouldn’t you wanna be behind the camera with him again? Come on Cassie. You could also make some money.”

That was something to think about. Gabriel’s muddy intentions aside he really did enjoy shooting Dean. The man was made to be beyond the lens. With the right lighting he was a masterpiece to beheld. The sight of all sights when he was in action. He definitely wanted that to happen again and soon, but he had to let his brother stew for a little bit.

“That’s not important.” He spoke with a voice of indifference. “I have a date to go on.”

8888888888888888888888888888888

The shop he’d chosen was a short walk from his building so he opted not to bring out his car. He didn’t really need it, and the weather was nice enough. The leather jacket he’d chosen to wear over the teal button up was enough for early fall. He was a bit early so he’d gone in and ordered his own coffee and a couple pieces of apple pie that looked good. He’d hope the other man wouldn’t mind the treat, it was the first one that caught his eye and he really wanted it. A table towards the back corner was perfect, the booth across from it was even better. There weren’t many other patrons in the shop. The ones that were appeared to be college students, all huddled together on the opposite side where the charging stations were. It was quite amusing to see the web of different color cords weaved within one another. Just one false move and someone was going to trip, though he hoped they wouldn’t.

Someone caught his eye and swayed his attention entirely as they walked into the café. Dean was truly a vision in a deep leather jacket of his own, that looked slightly oversized but still looked amazing on him. He walked right up to the table with a huge grin on his face, clearly clueless that Castiel was about to become a puddle on the floor.

“Hey gorgeous.” He received a once over as he stood up to embrace the other man.

That’s what friends (or more) did right? They hugged each other?

“How are you Dean?” he asked as they took their seats.

Dean paused, not answering his question, his eyes trained on the two pieces of still warm pie. The man looked enraptured by them. Was he allergic? Did Castiel somehow offend him?

“You got me pie Cas?”

“Yes—um I thought they looked good and its fresh so—they bake all their treats in house.”

“If you wanted to get laid tonight all you had to do was say so.” The man laughed as he dug into the pie head first.

“Do you want coffee with that?”

“Get da coff water.”

“How do you like it? I’ll go get it.” He chuckled.

“Bwack two sugar.”

With a nod he went to the counter and order Dean’s beverage. His chest puffed up with pride at making a good decision on the pie. He tried his hardest not to laser focus on what Dean had said in response to his little ramble session. Now was not the time for that. He grabbed his order and returned to the table to find the man had finished his pie and looked quite proud about it.

“Did you like it?”

“Yeah it was good. Not as good as mine, but it was pretty good.”

“You bake?” he handed him his coffee and started on his own pie.

He’d eaten here before and thought their pastries superior to the other cafes he’s been too. To hear that Dean not only bakes but his results were far tastier made Castiel want to throw him in a kitchen and not let him leave until he made a masterpiece.

“Oh yeah. Bake, cook, all that. I’m no chef, but I know my way around a good kitchen.”

His thoughts were all over at this point. Maybe Dean could bake a pie naked in his kitchen? That would be very nice? Maybe he could hand feed the pie to Dean once it’s cool? Have the man sit in his lap wiggling around while he does it.

“My eyes are up here angel.”

Pulled from his thoughts he realized he’d been staring at Dean’s chest for a few minutes. Face heating up in embarrassment, Dean just chuckled in response.

“I apologize. What were we talking about?”

“I didn’t say a word. Just watched you watched me. What’s going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

“Um nothing really.”

He felt a leg run in between his own. Rubbing his calves, on the inside of his thigh. It didn’t even occur to him how close their legs were under the table. Since they were about the same height and the booth was rather small, with a small scoot forward the other man was able to get his knee right up against Castiel's crotch.

“Don't lie to me Cas.” He said firmly. “ain't a lot that'll put me off, but lying is one of them. Now tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“You baking a pie in my apartment….naked.” he whispered.

“Hmmm. Do you feel comfortable talking about this stuff in public?”

“No not really.” His shoulders dropped.

“Alright, then maybe we can tone it down and when you’re ready we can take this party somewhere else.” Dean smiled as he retracted his leg.

While he was happy that the man asked his permission before really starting something it was a little regrettable that the direction their conversation was going was cut short. The man got up to get another coffee and their talk went to ‘getting to know you’ stuff. Dean didn’t have many people in the way of blood relatives left, just his brother, but he did have many adopted family and they were just as important to him. Castiel talked about his own relatives, the other man was already familiar with Gabriel and Balthazar, but he talked about his sister Anna who was a famous artist overseas. They told silly stories of their younger years involving their siblings. Gabriel was a nightmare to deal with and Bal wasn’t much better. They were tough in different ways, one with his constant pranking and both with their wild partying. Instead of taking Anna who’d actually want to attend these things they always sought him out and forced him into the most uncomfortable situations possible.

“Wow man, that’s fucking rich.” Dean laughed, wiping a stray tear from his eye. “How did you not notice there was bleach in your shampoo?!”

“I don’t have a mirror in my shower Dean! And it wasn’t shampoo, I was deep conditioning my hair so it just sat on my head while I washed the rest of my body.”

“You poor thing. How light did it get?”

“It was a little darker than yours.”

“Good grief. That’s some serious bleach.”

“Yes it was. I grew it out some, hoping it would grow fast enough that I could just get it cut, but I was starting to look like a boy band reject so I asked Anna to dye it to my natural color.”

“That’s friggin amazing.”

“I’m glad you find amusement in my frustrations.”

“How bout we get out of here and I can show you just how true that statement is?”

After hastily agreeing with the man, they took the cold remains of their coffee and went out to Dean’s car. For the age of it (her, as Dean was quick to correct him), the condition was impeccable. He got in and relaxed against the plush leather seats, surrounded in the subtle scent of Dean. As the man got in the car he patted Castiel’s knee and never removed his hand.

“Tell me where to go Cas.”

He directed them back to his building. It was such a short ride, but it felt like an eternity with the warmth of Dean’s hand sitting on his leg. They got out and went to his floor. Once he unlocked his apartment Dean was right behind him, chest to back.

“Take me to your room.” He commanded in a husky voice.

Without any opposition he took Dean where he wanted to go. Once they were inside Dean took to rearranging things the way he wanted them to go. He sat his desk chair in front of the foot of the bed, and after asking him where his lube was he threw that onto the bed.

“Here’s how this is going to go,” he started, “I’m gonna tell you what I want to do and anything you wanna veto you tell me.”

Suddenly at a lost for words he nodded, waiting to hear Dean’s desires was the only thing on his mind.

“You like watching me don’t you? I want words Cas.”

“Yes I do.”

“I want to get naked, you sit in the chair fully clothed. You’ll watch me have my way with myself and when I tell you to join in, you’ll follow my instructions. You will not cum until I say so. Do you agree to these terms?”

“Will I be naked as well?”

“Not until I tell you to take something off.”

“Alright. Yes I agree.”

“Great. If at anytime you feel uncomfortable you tell me to stop and this all ends.”

“I have one more question. Will I be able to touch you?”

“Maybe.” He smirked with a twinkle in his eye.

Dean pointed to the chair and Castiel sat down right away. He could feel the anticipation humming below his skin. The man looked him dead in the eyes and without any fanfare at all he’d stripped off his shirt and pants. His boxers were removed a little slower to reveal that lovely soft looking dick he’s only seen in person one another time, but hundreds on a screen. The small bulge that was in his pants since back at the coffee shop was now full and at attention.

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, hands on his lap, watching Castiel. He squeezed the muscles of his thighs before moving higher. That bow of his was enticing, made for a good pair with his plump ass. His hands moved past his groin and caressed his flat stomach. He wondered if the man tanned, noticeable lines in the grooves of his hips, though they were faded now. Maybe he sat out naked in the sun, in the privacy of his yard. Letting his skin take in the healthy rays until he couldn’t take it any longer and he went inside. Gosh he wanted to rub his hands all over the other man, but for now he was more than content to watch. This was greatly reminiscent of their first meeting, but far more raw. Without the glass of the lens and the company of his brother, this was much more real. Surreal if he was being honest with himself. Never in his wildest of fantasies had he imagined Dean right in front of him just like this. Giving him a show for their mutual pleasure like this. His fingers continued their journey until they reached his nipples, pulling and tugging at them, and that’s when he began to talk.

“You want this to be you don’t you Cas? You’re hands on me. Moving me how you want to.”

“Yes Dean.”

He was further along than he thought he’d be and that was evident in his voice. He felt like an empty box just itching to be filled to the brim with Dean. He wanted to chase the beauty that was Dean, whether it was off a cliff to his demise or to the moon. It didn’t matter in that moment, all that made sense to him was this.

Watching as the man took a fat glob of lube in his hand, he hadn’t even waited for it to warm in his palm before he took his arousal in hand and began to pump it at a tastefully slow pace. Castiel could swore he felt beads of sweat forming on his forehead. The fire of his own lust was getting to him now. His hands gripped his own thighs tightly, the tips of his nails digging in even through his pants. He needed something, anything to take the edge off.

Dean’s eyes were closed now, head tossed to the side. Even though the man was fully on display for him, miles and miles of nudity just for his viewing pleasure, the second he closed his eyes he’d found that he missed them. He liked watching, more than he thought he did, and Dean knew it. But what was missed was that fact that while he enjoyed simply being a viewer, he wanted the other man to watch him as well. He wanted to see it in those eyes, the adoration, and vulnerability on his face. He wanted to know that he was the reason Dean felt so emboldened to take the pleasure that he rightly deserved.

“Please look at me Dean.” He groused.

He wasn’t sure if he was permitted to make his own suggestions. That wasn’t specified in the rules Dean had given him, but he didn’t think it was much of a deviation from them. He couldn’t touch, but nowhere was it established that he couldn’t join in the dialogue.

“You want me to see you Cas? Wanna know for sure that this is what you do to me?”

“Yes.” He said breathless at how accurate the man was.

“Gosh Cas. The second that door was open and I saw you standing there, fiddling with your camera and looking like you could care less about you being there, I wanted you4. But as soon as you saw me, your whole expression changed.”

“I hadn’t realized I was so transparent.”

“From that look alone I knew you knew who I was.” He took his sack in hand and began rolling it in his palm as his other hand sped up on his shaft.

“It was quite a surprise for me.”

“I bet it was. How many of my videos have you watched Cas?”

He took the lube bottle in his hand and squirted some in the other hand. With no fanfare at all he lightly circled his entrance before plunging the finger right inside. It sat still for a second before he immediately began pumping it in and out of him. Castiel’s eyes were laser focused on that point as he answered.

“All of them.”

“Even the amateur ones?”

“I managed to find them.”

“Fuck that’s hot.” His hands began to pump faster and he added another finger. “Take your dick out. I’m gettin close.”

Castiel did what was asked of him. Though he didn’t have lube to ease the way, he was dripping enough that it didn’t matter. He was probably farther along than Dean was, his thighs would be littered with crescent marks when he’d finally undress. Every atom in his being fought to keep his eyes open and focused on Dean, though his pleasure wanted him to launch himself at the bed and bring them both to the edge, he would sit here and take whatever the man would give him.

“Look at you, can hardly control it can you?”

“I won’t finish until you tell me to.”

It seemed like that was what broke Dean. Floodgates open and he spilled right over. He barely got out the command for Castiel to join him on the other side. But Cas was so hyper aware of the man that he’d heard him loud and clear, like he’d said it directly in his ear. Over he fell, hurtling down to the sweet depths below, right with Dean in front of him. Never had an orgasm hit him so hard as it did right then, and they hadn’t even touched each other. His breath was stolen from him and he didn’t mind.

No he didn’t mind at all.

888888888

Dean had spent the night. That was a surprise, but then the man stayed for breakfast the next morning and that was an even bigger surprise. They traded banter over hot mugs of coffee. At first it felt like old friends catching up, something he couldn’t see himself doing with anyone that he’d known before. But then the soft touches began, and it exploded into something much bigger.

More like lovers.

It was more than hot coffee worming it’s warmth between his joints. That damned smile was knocking him off the high horse of loneliness that he was used to riding on. He put his whole soul into hoping this wasn’t a one-time thing, and those hopes quickly came to fruition when Dean put on his shoes and was ready to go.

“You busy this weekend Cas?”

“Not that I know of. I just have a few shoots this week.”

“Cool. We should hangout again some time.” He said adjusting the leather jacket on his wide shoulders.

“I’d love to.” He couldn’t hold back the wide smile that hustled itself to the surface.

He followed him to the door and swung it open for him. Just as he was about to walk out, he turned with a blaze in his eyes that was similar to the one from the night prior.

“Talk to your brother. He wants to shoot again soon. I want you behind the lens.”

At a lost for words he nodded. It was time to call Gabriel.


	5. Sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to writing finally. Life has not been kind to me lately, but I finally got back to this story. Hope you enjoy!

He’d almost said yes. Right off the bat, no questions asked. But something in his gut told him that maybe he should ask about what this would entail. When he did ask, what he got in response was a huge something that he should take into consideration before he could agree.   
Gabe: It’s not a solo scene.  
Knee jerk reaction was to say no. Man, woman, or anyone in between he didn’t think he’d want to see Dean with anyone else. Through his computer screen prior to meeting the star of the show was one thing. Dean hadn’t even known he’d existed so he could be fine with that. He could easily block out whoever else was present regardless of how much camera time they got. He was there for Dean. If he agreed to this he’d still be there for him. But it was so much different now.  
From the little he’d learned about the other man’s love life he wasn’t just giving out private shows like the ones he’d received. Certainly not for free, in the privacy of that person’s home. That was well within his right of course. He didn’t know what he was to the other man, but that didn’t much matter. They were something. He still felt special to receive such treatment.   
It was the fact that he didn’t know what they were that made him want to stow his crap and just do the shoot. He’d done a few things for the magazine earlier in the week, but he didn’t have a big project coming up for another month. He wasn’t strapped for cash in any sense, he did have his eye on some new equipment that he couldn’t just splurge on when a big payday was so far away. Rent still needed to be paid and he had to eat. With the funds from Gabriel he could easy do all three.   
But was the money worth the emotional toil?  
He and Dean were set to hangout this weekend. But the topic would be a nightmare and a half to try to bring it up himself. The words would trip and stumble out of his mouth so bad he’d be better off saying nothing at all. Putting Dean on the spot like that was neither polite or tactful and that was something he wanted to avoid.   
The shoot itself wasn’t until the following week, so Gabriel told him he had time to decide. He’d actually said ‘discuss it with your boy’, but he’s already decided he wasn’t doing that. if all else fails he could say no and Bal could step in. if not…  
Well he’d rather not think about that.  
888888888888888888888  
Castiel had suggested that they go to a restaurant for their next meet up, but Dean quickly declined on behalf of not needing to be ‘wined and dined’ for them to see each other. He requested that Castiel just cook them dinner and he would make dessert. When he agreed to that he didn’t realize that Dean meant in his home.  
Armed with grocery bags of different sizes, and a duffle bag, he waltzed right inside Castiel’s apartment with that confident gait that drew him in like a moth to a flame. He could see the distinct shape of beer bottles through the plastic of one of the bags, but he couldn’t tell what was inside the others.   
He followed the man in to his kitchen where he sat the bags on the island.  
“The stew is just about finished, so you’re welcome to use the kitchen however you like.”  
“That’s awesome Cas. It smells real good in here.” He picked up his duffle. “I’m just gonna change first.”  
He turned the slow cooker on super low just to make sure the food stayed warm since it would be awhile before they ate. Wondering what Dean was making for them he took it upon himself to peek in one of the bags, to find a heap of green apples.   
Oh no, he thought to himself. Oh yes, his dick added its own commentary as it perked up in his pants simply at the thought of Dean making his fantasy come true.  
“No peeking.” Dean’s voice chastises from behind him.  
He’s wearing an apron that says ‘kiss the badass chef’ and that’s it. Sauntering past Castiel to his cabinets, he watches that amazing ass on display. Castiel would’ve choked if his mouth wasn’t a desert right now. Dean just rummaged through his dishes, opening and closing doors like he belonged here, and gosh he really did.   
“Where do you keep your big spoons handsome?”   
“The drawer left of the sink.” He managed to get out.   
When Dean turned to face him, he simply smirked before shooing him from the kitchen with a flick of his wrist. That's The only way he was broken from the trance he was stuck in.   
“Pick out a movie Cas!” the man called out behind him.   
888888  
They sat side by side with bowls in their hands, filled to the brim of seafood stew. Castiel had found the recipe on some random website. He was halfway surprised that it turned out as good as he'd hoped it would. Dean dug in the second the bowl was handed to him and practically inhaled it before going to get another helping. Castiel was beside himself with Desire for the other man and his obscene noises while he ate. There was some movie on that he just randomly chose, but his attention was so far elsewhere that he couldn't even recall the name of it.  
“I'm gonna check the pie.” Dean said happily as he took up their empty bowls and brought them with him.   
He was still very much naked.   
Castiel wasn’t even ashamed about how his eyes zoned into the jiggle of Dean’s ass. It was truly unfortunate that he couldn’t see him bend over because the island was in the way, but when the man came up he was holding the finished pie in his mitted hands. He turned with it, giving Castiel an amazing grin that would’ve melted his heart had all of his blood not rushed to his dick. With the pie cooling on the counter, Dean walked back over to him and instead of sitting next to him he straddled his thighs.   
“Gabriel told me he called about the shoot.”  
Goodness he should’ve known the other man would bring it up.  
“Yes. I told him I would think about it and get back to him.”  
“What’s there to think about? I thought you wanted to do this.”  
“It’s not that I don’t want to.” He was at a loss of where to put his hands, just leave them digging into the couch cushions.   
“Is it because I’ll have a costar?”  
“Yes.” He answered finding it was useless to lie to the other man.   
“Cas,” he slid forward so their groins lined up perfectly, “You know it’s just a scene right? No reason to be jealous.”  
“I’m not jealous.” He didn’t mean to pout but, if he was perceived as jealous then that meant he thought they were something that they weren’t.  
“The guy I’m gonna be with, he’s a newbie, but he’s got good energy. My manager thinks it would be good to pair up since the guy’s receiving a lot of notoriety.”   
“I understand Dean.”   
“First of all I’m topping, second of all he could never do it for me like you do. Hell we haven’t even fucked yet and you’ve given me some of the greatest orgasms I’ve had in a long time.”  
Well that was not only surprising, but eased a few of his worries. Maybe he could do this without having a freak out, or just flat out denying Gabriel.   
“Plus you gotta know by now that you’re special to me. I mean we’ve been on a date Cas. I don’t date.” Dean’s hands were caressing his chest now.   
“The coffee shop?” he gripped his hips, hoping the touch was well received.   
“Yeah. I don’t that with just anyone.” He whispered, face much closer than before.   
The first touch of their lips was just undoing the lock on a gate and letting everything out. His hands coasted from Dean’s hips to his ass and he took the chance to squeeze them finally before the action could be taken away from him. Dean took complete control of the kiss, as Castiel’s attention was elsewhere. He kneaded the supple flesh in his hands as Dean began to swivel his hips, giving him the sweet friction that he craved for the last hour at least.   
“Dean, fuck.” He groaned when the man came down pretty hard.   
“I want you to do something for me Cas.”  
“Anything.” He breathed and he meant every syllable.   
The man slid of his lap and he wasn’t even ashamed of the quiet whine that left him.   
“We’ll get back to the party soon. Right now I need you to go get us a fat slice of pie, then come back to your seat.”   
He was quick in following the man’s instruction, cutting a larger piece than he would ever get for himself. Once he was seated the other man got right back in his spot. His apron was tented even from the way he was sitting.   
“This pie smells amazing Dean.”   
“Of course it does sweetheart. Burgers and pie are my specialty.” He winked. “The pie isn’t the main course here though.”  
Dean took the plate from him, gathering a fork full and moving it towards his lips. He opened his mouth and got a taste of the best pie he’d ever tasted. Dean was correct, his pie was far superior to the slices they had at the café.   
“So what you’re gonna do is open me up, while I feed us both this pie. You are not to cum until I say so, and you must make me cum before we’re finished this slice. Do you agree to those terms?”   
“Yes.” He groaned.   
Dean produced a botte of lube out of the pocket of the apron. He hadn’t even noticed it until just now. With the bottle in hand he leaned forward, putting his face in the crook of Dean’s neck to taste him while his lubed fingers circled his hole.   
“Nope,” Dean said pushing his head away, “That’s cheating. Only your hands on and in my ass are allowed in this game.”   
That was fine and dandy if those were the rules, he was quite confident with his hands, and he had an idea of what Dean liked based on the way he did it to himself the last time. He didn’t take too long with the circling, just went ahead and plunged a finger inside. He was off to a good start if the man’s sharp intake of breathe was anything to go off of. He watched as the man moaned around a bite of the pie, waiting until he finished to put another finger in.   
“You’re so damn hot Cas you know that?”   
“If anyone is hot in this situation it’s definitely you.” He opened his mouth to receive another morsel.   
He scissored his fingers before leaning forward to push them even deeper inside the other man. His breathing got heavier and he began to rock back subtly on his digits.   
“Your ass is just sucking me in, so soft and warm in here.” He began, receiving a loud moan in response. “I can’t wait to be inside you Dean, feel your walls caressing me.”  
“Fuck Cas.” He hips were moving at a much faster pace.   
“Yes, I imagine fucking you would be nice. What would also be amazing is if you thought of me while you’re fucking that dude during your shoot.”   
He wasn’t sure where he was going with this, but the words seemed to form in his head and immediately flood out his mouth. The man was loose enough for a third finger and he plunged it in without any fanfare.   
“I don’t normally bottom for my partners, but I’ve seen the way you fuck, and I’d bottom for you no questions asked. Would you like that Dean? Me bent over and open for you.”  
“Shit yes Cas.”   
He changed the angle of his fingers and hit his prostate on the first try. The pie was long forgotten at this point so Castiel took the plate from his hand and set it on the couch beside him. Dean was lost in the pleasure he was offering him and he reveled in the beauty of it. His head was thrown back and his chest was glistening with the efforts he put into riding Castiel’s fingers. Just watching the other man seeking his own release brought him quite close to his own, but he was determined to do what Dean wanted. He wanted to follow his rules.   
To be good for him.   
“Cas kiss me.” He struggled to get out.   
“I can’t Dean. You said only my hands.”   
Dean let out a sound that was half a growl, and a loose interpretation of his name. An idea dawned on him suddenly and he went with it instantly. With his free hand he kneaded one of Dean’s cheeks and then drew back, bringing his hand right back with a slap that cracked a little harder than he thought it would. Dean cried out, and he almost apologized profusely before the man began to speak.  
“Yes! Do it again.”  
Always to follow the man’s command he brought his hand down in quick succession 3 times, then waited for further instructions. Dean simply moaned louder and rocked harder. Taking that for what it was he started in on the other cheek with another triple.  
That was all he wrote.  
Dean locked up entirely, thighs muscles flexing and releasing before he went totally limp in Castiel’s arms. He could feel the wetness soaking into the front of his jeans, his own muscles trembling with the effort to hold his orgasm at bay.   
“Give me a second big boy. That was insane.” Dean’s voice hoarse now.   
He waited patiently while Dean gathered himself together. He rubbed his back, not minding the sweat and heat that it was emitting. Slowly he withdrew his fingers, wiping them on the apron as he observed Dean come down.   
“When’s the last time you were tested Cas?”   
“it's been enough time that I probably should soon.”  
“Hmm you should get that done soon.”   
He leaned back and unzipped Castiel’s pants, diving into his boxers to take him out. He lubed up his hand before going to town on the head of his dick. Leaning forward, Dean captured his lips in a slow, and sweet kiss, a heavy contrast to the quick speed of his hand.   
“Please tell me you’ll do the shoot Cas. It’ll be so hot.”  
Squeezing tight was doing the trick, the look in Dean’s eyes, that unbridled pleasure, was what did him in. He nodded his agreeance as he erupted. No way could he deny this man anything.   
Closer than close they still were as he came down from his height. Dean’s clean hand in his hair, Castiel’s hands caressing his still damp back. He wanted Dean to stay the night, wrap the other man up in his arms and hold him in his warmth. If only he could get the words out of his mouth. Dean wiped the majority of his cum off on the apron and the rest he licked from his hand.   
“Wanna take a shower?” he asked once he could form words.   
“Of course.” He smiled.   
Together they walked hand in hand to the bathroom. He stripped the apron off of Dean, before taking off the remainder of his own clothes. He turned on the water and made sure it was toasty before prompting Dean to get in. Together they soaked and washed the day off each other’s body’s like lovers do.   
Is that what they were now?   
It’s anyone’s guess at this point.   
888888888888888888888888  
Castiel regret everything.   
All decisions he’s made up until this point were full of regret. Whatever brought him here was a force of pure evil.   
The place that they were shooting in had certainly seen better days. It was some low-down dump of a motel on the side of a dirt road. Castiel would have no idea where he even was had it not been for the gps he used to get here. The scene was supposed to be some hot trucker complained about the AC not working and some attractive young man was coming to fix it. This place was a little too close to the real thing as it was probably a billion degrees in here and the AC wasn’t doing squat to help it. He hoped his equipment wouldn’t suffer due to the temperature in this room. He wished he’d had the foresight to bring Balthazar’s stuff instead of his own.   
They’d taken off the duvet cover since who knows when it had last been washed. The sheets provided didn’t look much better, but Gabriel had brought some along. Weird, but practical.   
Gabriel was talking to Dean in the corner. That was all fine and dandy, but the co-star, Ken (because of course that was his name), seemed to latch on to himself and would not stop talking. He was shirtless and bright eyed, clearly excited to shoot with Dean and it was at this point that he reached his peak of uncomfortability.   
“So how do you know Gabriel? Doesn’t he usually use another camera guy?”  
“Gabriel is my brother and Balthazar is my cousin.”  
“Oh wow, keeping it all in the family.” He chuckled. “This is my first shoot with Dean. Kind of surreal ya know?”  
“I’m sure.”  
“The guy is making positive waves, getting a pretty big name. Surprised the hell out of me when my manager said he agreed to do this with me.”  
He simply nodded in response, completely at a loss for words. This thing needed to get a move on or he was going to run to get away from the stress this was bringing him.  
As if his brother could sense his distress, he clapped his hands and announced that they would be starting. Castiel was ready and was finally rid of the young talkative man. His instruction began with telling the young man to go outside and then walk in the room say his lines and go from there. Castiel, himself wasn’t privy to much of the script, just that he had to follow them around as steady and quiet. That’s what he was concentrating on, or at least trying to at this point.   
“Hey Cas, I’m getting a call. You can handle this right?”  
“Gabriel wai—”  
“Lights, camera, action. Real simple.”   
He watched his brother’s back as he left the room. The panic didn’t set in until Dean offered him a wink. He rose the camera and gave the other man a shaky thumb’s up and began recording.   
“Damn it’s hot in here.” The man fanned himself with his hand. “The hell is that repair man.”   
A knock sounded at the door and he slowly panned his camera over to the door, just as the young man was opening it.  
“Hello sir. Sorry I took so long. Got a lot of issues happening tonight.”   
“Yeah and while you’re apologizing you could be fixing this piece of junk you call an air conditioner.”   
Ken said nothing, he just bent over and pretended to be tinkering with the air unit. Castiel let the camera fall to Dean’s face, capturing the hooded eyes and lustful slow blinks at the plump ass bent in front of him.   
“Does the main office have cool air?”   
“Um yes. Why do you ask?”  
“Well that don’t seem fair now do it?”   
Dean moved behind the younger man as he worked, bumping his groin against the other’s ass.   
“I feel like I should get something for my troubles.”   
The man stood up, slowly turning to Dean as the man was licking his lips.   
“Like a room change or something?”  
This whole scene was painfully cliché, but that was actually funny. Maybe this was why his brother was so popular in this industry. You wouldn’t expect to be laughing at porn. In response Dean just took the hand of the other and trailed it down his slightly damp shirt until he reached the front of his pants.  
“Oh um—compensation.”  
“You gonna help me out or what?” he took the man’s chin in his hand.   
He launched forward and kissed Dean, judging by the man’s clear surprise that probably wasn’t part of the script, but they couldn’t stop now. Dean quickly took the control of the kiss, as he always did with Castiel. Arousal was stirring inside of the jealousy he began to feel the moment their lips touched. He wanted to be that young man, all up in Dean’s space, breathing him in.   
Dean pulled the man flush against him and spun them around, making their way to the bed. Ken lost his balance once the backs of his knees hit the mattress, it looked so genuine that Castiel couldn’t tell if he was acting or not. With ease, Dean undressed him, not caring at all where the clothes landed. He did himself in the same manner as he watched Ken leisurely stroke himself. Chunk by chunk of tanned skin was revealed. Castiel was just as familiar with Dean’s naked body as he was with himself, but each time still felt like a gift. With his camera focused on them both his own eyes and thoughts were focused on Dean. He was fully emersed in every movement, every breathe that the man took. He was so deep that the other man had left his radar completely. It made him feel the same as he had during all his lonely nights when he watched Dean’s past videos. Jaw clenched tight to the point of aching, it took everything in him and just keep holding the camera and not replace the co-star with himself.   
Once Dean reached completion, spilling it all over the other man’s face, Castiel finally pulled himself out of his stupor. He stopped filming and immediately feeling ashamed of himself he began to put his equipment away. Had he gotten good shots? Did he zoom where necessary? Who the hell knows what he did because his concentration was entirely elsewhere, and that’s not how a professional operated. That’s not how he did his job, and that upset him. Not to mention the fact that they weren’t really together. And that thought hurt. More than it ever should.   
Ken had cleaned himself up and caught Gabriel, who just returned from who know where, in conversation. Dean had gone to the bathroom to do the same. He took the opportunity to hot tail it out of there.   
“I’ll send you the file tonight.” He muttered to his brother as he fled.


End file.
